The prior art has recognized that passing the fuel line of a vehicle through a magnetic field can enhance its efficiency. Similarly it is known that the cooling of gasoline before entering a carburetor can reduce the occurrence of vapor lock, a condition caused when gasoline vapor fills a narrow tube and prevents the flow of the liquid gas prior to its mixture with air in the carburetor. The exact mechanism by which magnetic conditioning produces changes in fluids is not fully understood. U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,512 and 5,271,369 have suggested various often conflicting rationales. One explanation is that magnetic conditioning created by a magnetic flux about the fluid passageway charges all the molecules of the fluid negatively so that the molecules tend to more quickly and evenly disperse in the combustion chamber, improving combustion characteristics. This results in more power and a reduction in emission of unburnt fuel. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,382. Another explanation for increased fuel economy resulting from the use of magnets mounted on the inlets before the mixing zone of combustion devices is that the magnets increase the density of the fuel and thus promote more efficient combustion. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,262. A third explanation presented for the increase in engine performance is that the magnetic field partially ionizes fuel flowing in the fuel line to increase the fuel's affinity for oxygen, thus providing for more complete combustion of fuel in the cylinders of the engine. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,639.
None of these prior art descriptions combine magnetism with cooling effects and none report the dramatic reduction in emissions that have been achieved with the present invention. Also none have utilized the particular arrangement of magnetic fields of the present invention.
Some effects of cooling of fuel have been noted. Increased fuel temperature is known to cause vaporization in the fuel tank. Some of this vaporized fuel is absorbed by a fuel canister, which contains activated carbon to prevent leakage of fuel vapor to the outside. When the temperature of the fuel is elevated in modern cars by the many hot elements present under the hood more vapor is released than can be absorbed. Reduction of fuel temperature offsets this effect as well as preventing vapor lock. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,603 concerning vapor lock. Again, none of these disclosures report the remarkable reduction of emissions achieved by the combined technologies of the present invention.